prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aron Skywalker
Feel free to leave me a message. Archived talk: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 Good to see another Star Wars/Prion Break fan around. It's really a shame that this wiki's not-quite up-to date. But we have Wikipedia and we can copy articles from there in order to fill in the gaps and then start improving those articles. Oh, nice job with the main page. Keep up the good work. ;) --Jack Phoenix I saw that you made some new Did You Knows and the featured article too. They're very good. ;) I'm a big fan of Star Wars and I guess that's why I'm active on Star Wars Fanon wiki, writing my own stories. Yes, of course you can steal that admin poll. There's just something wrong with it if you copy a poll where somebody has voted...let's see... I'd be really nice to see this wiki have other visitors than you, me and those random vandals. And I really didn't write those pages...just ripped off them from Wookieepedia. }| }|}} Jack Phoenix }| }|}} discuss I'm from Turku, Finland. I'd love to visit England some day, but that day isn't anywhere near future, unfortunately... }| }|}} Jack Phoenix }| }|}} discuss Shops around here are not that good, but darn expensive...and the best shops are still quite small. Our first Toys 'R' Us is opening in autumn 2007. As you can guess, we haven't seen much SW merchandise around here. Of all the languages in the world, I speak: *Finnish (my mother language) *Swedish (if you take English as your first foreign language, then you must take Swedish as your second foreign language on seventh grade. That's why we call it in Finland "pakkoruotsi".) *English (My teacher would probably say "O RLY? to this.) *Japanese (just a few sentences etc.) Kinda ironic that I'm of French ancestry and do not know much French - other than just Merci, Bonjour and Au revoir!. And Finland shares some history with Russia/Soviet Union and I still do not understand Russian language, despite the fact I heard it almost daily on my school, because a Russian was a staff member there. Well, I'd like once to learn and master at least Japanese and French languages, if nothing else. And knowing Swedish language is like knowing three languages in the same package - Swedish, Danish and Norwegian. Those languages are a lot like each other with quite minor differences. }| }|}} Jack Phoenix }| }|}} discuss Congratulations for your sysopping! You're now officially an administrator of this Wiki! Yeah, I took that poll down because it serves no good anymore. }| }|}} Jack Phoenix }| }|}} discuss Yes, I'd like to learn more Japanese than just what I've read from this small Finnish-Japanese dictionary of mine. Based on , Tsaiight made us administrators. So, feel free to thank him. ;) }| }|}} Jack Phoenix }| }|}} discuss And I'm not sure abbout official-unofficial thing either. Isn't it that what's official is created/promoted by the creators, in this case, creators of Prison Break series. But now we need to get more visitors here...maybe we could add this link to the Wikipedia page about Prison Break... I had something else but can't remember now...other than... Thank you for the thanks. :) }| }|}} Jack Phoenix }| }|}} discuss Oh yes, what do you think about the forums? :) }| }|}} Jack Phoenix }| }|}} discuss Yes, I do think also so that the forums are pretty useful. Now all we need is visitors to this site and the forums. Wonder where we're gonna get those... Your userpage is good, but I'd change the text color to white so that you can read it without highlighting it. =P }| }|}} Jack Phoenix }| }|}} discuss You're right. I just copied them from Wikipedia to have at least something on there, more than "Lincoln is Michael Scofield's brother. Lincoln is about to be executed." because that's what it was like when I came here. Seriously. But that's a good idea, from my point of view. }| }|}} Jack Phoenix }| }|}} discuss Logo change Your new logo looks very good, but is there a typo..."Prison Brake" instead of "Prison Break"? Seems like a typo to me. So, if you could fix that, it'd be great! :) And I think that the founder of this site, PB22, is long gone as many other Wikia founders...and Tsaiight was online when (s)he made us administrators. ;) }| }|}} Jack Phoenix }| }|}} discuss I fixed the logo problem. You should've uploaded the logo as Image:Wiki.png, because that is a magic variable used on MediaWiki software. This variable makes it easier to upload a new logo: just upload it as Wiki.png and you don't need to mess with LocalSettings.php. }| }|}} Jack Phoenix }| }|}} discuss Your edits to John Abruzzi seemed very good to me. A clever idea of putting that background info into a table/infobox. ;) I do know something about MediaWiki software (not enough to write an extension or install MediaWiki, though...) and I guess I know something about tables. Or then I can rip off code from my old templates. But everything you did seems to be an improvement over the Wikipedia version. Keep it up! }| }|}} Jack Phoenix }| }|}} discuss Like this? }| }|}} Jack Phoenix }| }|}} discuss I think that the appearence fields are very useful actually. Every character has made their debut already and most of the character either die or live or then the show gets cancelled. Either way, they're useful, in my opinion. }| }|}} Jack Phoenix }| }|}} discuss I think that's quite impossible to do, since it's a default setting of MediaWiki how it renders those borders etc. }| }|}} Jack Phoenix }| }|}} discuss In order to create a new template, search for Template:Box, for example. Then just create the page. Of course you can replace the word "box" with another word and make more and different templates. }| }|}} Jack Phoenix }| }|}} discuss Template I fixed that template for you. It was quite simple really. You seemed to have forgot the actual template code and one tag was also missing. Nothing that I couldn't fix. ;) }| }|}} Jack Phoenix }| }|}} discuss Both of them showed up to me just fine, but Abruzzi's page didn't use the template but just the code. I fixed Abruzzi's page to use that template. If it still doesn't work, try to bypass your cache by pressing CTRL+F5 (on Windows). }| }|}} Jack Phoenix }| }|}} discuss Hi there! Long time no see! ;) I've deleted some useless pages and you probably can see at special:log/delete and there's been a spamming problem. Splarka of Community support has blocked some of the text the spammers used. And could you tell me your opinion of the page "Prisneyland" and what to do with it. I'm unsure should I delete it or not. }| }|}} Jack Phoenix }| }|}} discuss :To me that page looks like an alternative main page design. After all, it was created by PB22, the founder of this wiki. Still, my opinion goes towards delete. }| }|}} Jack Phoenix }| }|}} discuss Sidebar No problem. There you go. :) Feel free to modify it, the page is MediaWiki:Sidebar, but remember that even if you'd link to a character page, i.e T-Bag, you need to input **T-Bag|T-Bag or otherwise it won't show up. }| }|}} Jack Phoenix }| }|}} discuss Search bar I know about how to get an image there since I read about it on Central Wikia forums, but now I can't find that topic. Well, if my memory serves me correct, you need to upload the image as Search_bar.png in order for it to appear. If that doesn't work, try contacting Splarka, he knows much about these thing. }| }|}} Jack Phoenix }| }|}} discuss Hi again Good to see you around. :) Anyway, I think the new guy has done great job and would probably need admin rights to help out, as I'm not too active here anyway. I'm also trying to set up a wiki on my own...it'd be nice if it would work out too. ;P Well, I generally assume good faith and do not bite the newbies, so I think the bubble theme is okay, better than my plain theme, but I'd love to see it working on IE7/Windows XP too, as it fails horribly for that combo (and as I use IE7/Win XP...the main page is a mess)... Anyway, if you need to contact me, please leave all messages at my Central Wikia talkpage as cross-wiki new message notification is off at the moment (the extension is broken and hopefully fixed soon). I'll make my talk page a redirect for now (though cross-wiki redirects don't work, but still). --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 15:17, 6 May 2007 (UTC)